


Crazy

by Guinevere137



Series: An Alternate Look at Morzan [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere137/pseuds/Guinevere137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not crazy for leaving, just crazy for staying so long. I'm amazed you're still breathing. Amazing you can feel at all. For all the pain I've caused you. I'm the one crazy after all…" 'Crazy' By: Daughtry; AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening: Crazy By: Daughtry 
> 
> I do not own The Inheritance Cycle or "Crazy." All rights go to their respective owners.

Morzan stared at the farith of Selena. Recently, he’d found out from certain sources his Black Hand and on-and-off lover had left him. Forever. At some point his hold on her had broken and she’s discovered a new love.

In all honesty; Morzan was amazed she could even feel. He new he’d caused her suffering that he'd broken her innocent, beautiful heart a million times over. He had truly loved her when they'd met. He felt like a monster every time he watched her cry. Always after a rough, drunken evening. 

Morzan’s theory was that it was when Murtagh was born. That must have been when the spells broke. That was three years ago. Why, then, had she stayed so long? Obviously she must have known that she was free. Why hadn't she attempted to take Murtagh away from him? 

Because Morzan had locked him up. Hidden him away behind a thousand loyal guards. He'd placed the nursery in the highest room, of the tallest tower. The wooden door was locked and chained. Even if you got past the first set of guards and through that door, the staircase was steep and lined with armed men. No one could get to that child. Morzan believed it was for his safety, Selena thought it was the keep her out. He supposed he could’ve done a better a job with giving the men orders. Tell them to allow her by as well. Of course, he had probably been drunk when the orders were given….

The Forsworn glanced at the baby. He was fast asleep in his bed. “Sleeping like an angel.” The maids had said. So he was. Little Murtagh, for the most part; oblivious to the trials that went along with his father’s profession. All the toddler knew was that his father had thrown a sword at him less than a week ago in the midst of a drunken fit. 

The one thing Morzan didn't know was with whom Selena had left. He had a sneaking feeling it was that damned gardener. He had always had his suspicions about him…that he wasn't who he'd claimed to be….  
Now he'd run off with the woman he loved…. Morzan knew he was no ordinary gardener…. but he was determined to find out. 

 

In the end, Morzan never blamed Selena for wanting to find a better life.  
After all, he was the crazy one.


End file.
